Drumsticks for percussionists are generally known in the art. A drumstick is typically made from wood. The drumstick includes a tip or bead which strikes the drum head. Tips may come in many shapes such as acorn, barrel, oval and round. Immediately below the tip is the shoulder of the drumstick which tapers out to the shaft and ends with the butt of the opposite end to the tip. The shaft is typically an elongated, smooth cylinder with no features. Drumsticks vary in length from approximately 15 inches to 17 inches with a shaft diameter of approximately 0.5 inches to 0.6 inches.
The musician may hold the drumsticks in a variety of different manners. One being the overhand matched grip. There are three variations of the overhand matched grip—the French grip, the German grip and the American grip. With the French grip, the musician's palms face each other and control of the drumsticks is mainly accomplished using the fingers. With the German grip the musician holds the drumsticks with the palms parallel to the drum head, providing a more forceful strike. The musician's palms are at a 45 degree angle with an American grip which provides a compromise between the finesse of the French grip and the strength of the German grip.
It is important when learning to play the drums to properly hold the drumsticks and keep the proper hand orientation with respect to the drum head. While playing the drum it is important to keep the proper hand orientation with respect to the drum head depending on the particular grip. A typical drum stick does not provide any indication to the musician what is his or her orientation or if the drumstick is being properly held. Further, as the musician plays, his or her hand orientation may change without any indication or feedback to the musician. Without consistent practice, bad habits form which may prove difficult to correct or overcome.